canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Minoru
"JUST SHUT UP!!" ''- Minoru'' Walenty Minoru is one of Hero-Ranger. Have a destination to remove artblock cause his grandfather lesson, he's in 28th division (Team F). Still go to school, but a short-temper somehow. Appreance A short 17th years old boy who have a green-streak at his hair, Have a brown eyes and a tan skin. His hair usually messy. His body was thin but have ligth weight. Attire Usually using his favorite grey jackets, black tanktop and pants, and red shoes. When school, he usually use his red softlens only. His tie was black with his pants due he school at a private school. Sometimes borrow his sword only for self-defense (Due to WAR F damage, his temporary using a bandage for his hands) Personality Kinda depression and having a distress of his life, not really friendly with new people...sometimes he's anti-social. Less to talk but actually care deeply for his relative (family or friends). He's a short-temper boy, sometime can't control his own emotion. But hate to overdrive/breakdown. Can paranoid at something that his dislike...like medicine or gay stuff. He dislike medicine just like his grandfather. His motivate himself with his exam-score He's a coffe-addict History One of featured-favorite-school-student, that was stop at school and runaway from home...due to his parents that dissapointed with his exam-score that make him turn out crazy. Before runaway, his beloved grandfather was bequeath a sword that called Serilda (German : War Weapon) and died. The sword itself was cursed by a satan, called herself Minnaru (Crossgender) that always come whenever there's a mirror. He train his sword, and always join whenever there's a fight between school. He's not trying to kill people, after that he join Canvas Ranger to change himself. After WAR F...he back home but ended up saw his mother sick and dead in front of him. His mother said that his father was gone searching him, now Mino himself was keep the house alone. And then, Serilda sword was change a lot with the Leo logo on it. As a ranger Minoru himself find many people that make him can change or instead to knowladge what people personality. WAR He was switched position (from ReGeneration) to 28th division. With Dei the half-dino, Fuhjin the half-robot, Hana his beloved girlfriend, and Revi the trap. When WAR F begin, 28th division take the place at A&W Cikampek Toll (19 km). His Division WIN and the result was DRAW, but three of the member...Dei, Revi, and himself got a damage. He was too overdriving his fire abbilty and make his hand burn. Abbilities His normal abbilty just a Furios speed and Blade Cutter. He can run very fast if he focused his mind and serious, he can cut anything with his sword (not working with mystic/magic). When henshin mode, he have his Ignis (Fire of German) from his grandfather. But he only got half of it from Minna, and only working within the level of his canvas. His distress have a role on him. Trivia - Minoru have a girlfriend called Hana - Have a incestous relationship with his cousin, Shu - He easliy distress or crying - Rarely sleep due his coffe-addict - He can using sword, axe, or any weapon when there's a bad situation - Hate whenever people call him Tsunuke/Short/Depression/Weak - Sometimes put his exam-score on his pocket - The green-streak was given by his grandfather